I'm An Olympian- Get me Out of Here!
by ZoeNightshade12
Summary: Now on Hephaestus TV! I'm An Olympian- Get Me Out Of Here! With your hosts, Apollo and Artemis! Get ready for action, drama and some trickery! Fun filled as always, but not for the children! Who will face the next Titan Tucker Trial? Who will be voted out of camp? Watch now to find out!


I'm An Olympian- Get Me Out of Here!

 _Tonight! Demeter faces her own version of Hell- worse than the Big Three rowing over who has to clean the loo! Ares has a scrap with... well, pretty much everyone- and Camp President Athena has some issues to tackle!_

 _Who will be leaving today ladies and gentlemen? Your votes will decide! All coming up soon on I'm An Olympian... Get Me Out Of Here!_

"Good morning! It's 9:30am here in Sparta- and the day of the first vote off! But first up, a flashback to earlier this morning- when our dear friend the God of War got a rather rude awakening! Let's watch."

* * *

"Shh! Hermes, you'll wake him up!"

"Sorry, mate."

"Ready? Remember- when we drop it, run like you've just seen Apollo naked."

"What if I already have?"

"Never mind. Three, two, one-"

 _Splash!_

"Arggggghhhhhh!"

"Leg it!"

"I'm gonna kill you punk heads!"

* * *

"Ha! Sorry there Ares! Mind you, serves him right for nicking all the offerings they won in the Titan Tucker Trial! What do you think Apollo... You all right there brother?"

"Was he joking? He must be! There's no way Hermes could've seen me... Um... never mind. Up next- Demeter confronts the dreaded Minotaur Mashup! Will she bring home the bacon? Figuratively speaking of course... It's time to find out!"

"I reckon we have some talking to do, little brother."

"Uh..."

* * *

"Hello there, Demeter! How d'you fancy your chances today?"

"The prospect's good from where I'm standing. I'm hoping I'll get 11 stars!"

"Which means Nectar and Ambrosia for everyone in camp! Best of luck, old bean. Or should I say... green bean?"

"Bad joke brother."

"Hey Apollo! What is a scarecrow's favourite fruit?"

"What Demeter?"

"Straw-berries!"

"That was great! Well- have fun with your trial. The Minotaur Mashup, everyone! Go, go go!"

"And she's off! All she has to do is run up to our feisty friend, grab a star from his horns, run back to her bucket and deposit it there! If she can get 10 stars in 5 minutes, everyone in camp eats tonight!"

"But that's not all! As we speak the Party Ponies are firing tomatoes at will! Careful not to hit us guys! Ooh! Right to the face! Sorry Demeter! Your doing splendidly!"

"She ducks, dives and catches with tremendous skill... will it be enough? We will find out in thirty seconds! Hurry!"

"I can do this! Ouch! Damned tomatoes... how ironic, you two. One more..."

"Time's up! Let's get her out of there!"

"Ten stars! Great job!"

* * *

"Well done Demeter! Ten stars for camp! Tune in tomorrow to see them enjoy the feast... Now, we see Camp President Athena straighten out some troublemakers!"

"Roll the clip!"

* * *

"If you lot don't get off your backsides in three seconds I'll smack you into next week!"

"I'd listen if I were you. She means business."

* * *

"Wow, Athena. Right now, we're heading in there to announce the first Olympian to leave Sparta!"

"Voting is now closed folks! Let's go..."

"Morning everyone! How are you all feeling?"

"Great, thanks. Well, I would be if _somebody_ would stop snoring."

"You think you've got it bad Poseidon? Try being married to the warthog. He's been snorting like a pig ever since our wedding night."

"Ay-oh! Y'all just got owned Big Z!"

"Brother, what have I told you about calling me that?"

"I don't know- couldn't hear you over the snores."

"Ow! It's getting heated here! But really- we must get on. Tight schedule! In no particular order... Poseidon! It's not you!"

"Hera! It's not you."

"Dionysus! It's not you..."

"Hades! It might be you-"

"What an outrage!"

"Demeter... It's not you."

"Apollo, quit the dramatic pauses! We only have three minutes!"

"Oh, all right. Ares, it's not you; Athena, it's not you; Zeus, it might be you; Hermes, it's not you; Hephaestus, it's not you and Aphrodite, it's not you!"

"The first person to leave I'm an Olympian Get Me Out Of Here is... Zeus!"

"What?"

"Phew!"

"So long Sir Snore A-Lot!"

"Shut up!"

"Well that's the end of tonight's show! Join us tomorrow at 9pm on Hephaestus TV! See you then! As for you Zeus- you're an Olympian- get yourself out of here! Bye!"


End file.
